Roll
is a kind-hearted humanoid Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a house keeper, helping Dr. Light around the lab. She is the sister of Mega Man and Proto Man. Roll is one of the few female characters in the Mega Man classic series, and the only female Robot Master until Mega Man 9, where Splash Woman was introduced into the series. In spite of her minor roles in the games, Roll is perhaps one of the most special and well-known characters in the entire Mega Man Series, and remains a fan-favorite to many. She is special in a sense that she, with her NetNavi and Legends counterpart, and TV and Manga, appearances combined, has made the most appearances of any supporting character in the Mega Man Series as a whole. Appearances *'Mega Man, Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4:' Roll has a small appearance in the ending of those games, and is referred in the opening scene of Mega Man 4. *'Mega Man 7:' She appears in the opening and ending of the game, and will also appear randomly in the get weapon description in the Japanese version. http://www.rockmanpm.com/?p=original/rockman7/labtalk *'Mega Man 8:' She exchanges gadgets in Dr. Light's Lab for Mega Man to use. *'Mega Man 9:' She appears in the opening and ending scenes, and with Auto in cutscenes during the game and the shop screen. *'Mega Man V:' Roll appears in the opening scene. *'Mega Man & Bass:' She uses a communicator to give tips for the player. *'Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future:' She appears in the ending of the game. *'Mega Man: The Power Battle:' She appears in Mega Man's ending. *'Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters:' Roll was kidnapped by Wily and the player must rescue her. *'RockBoard:' She appears as a playable character for the first time. *'Mega Man's Soccer:' She appears in the opening scene and shortly caring a banner with Kalinka that says "congartulations" (congratulations mispelled) in Tournament Mode. *'Mega Man: Battle & Chase:' Roll is a playable character. *'Super Adventure Rockman:' Roll was affected by the electromagnetic field from Lanfront Ruins, and will shut down if Mega Man can't stop Dr. Wily and his 16 revived Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. *'Mega Man Powered Up:' Roll is a playable character as a download. *"Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack (Non-Canon):" Roll, the main character in a Mega Man for the first time, goes on a quest to save Mega Man, who was defeated and kidnapped by a mysterious robot working for Wily. Other appearances Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes ::Roll appears in the game as the only unique unlockable character in the game (in that she has her own sprite set). She is considered to be a "joke character" , as she has the same attacks as Mega Man but weaker and with a longer startup time as she has to summon whatever weapon she uses to attack. On the plus side, Roll has the smallest sprite in the game, making her somewhat hard to hit. She also appeared in its sequel, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Attacks Roll Buster - Roll's main weapon in this game, the Roll Buster is a 'gag weapon' that Roll takes from under her skirt, places on her hand, and fires an energy blast while shouting "Roll Buster!", right before putting it back. Exploding Bouquet- Roll pulls out a bouquet of flowers and tosses it at an arc. Should it make contact with an enemy or the ground, the flowers will explode. Weapon Change- Similar to Mega Man, Roll summons Eddie, who will then drop a weapon for Roll to use. These include Tornado Hold, Leaf Shield and Rock Ball. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Roll appears as a playable character, where she attacks with a broom and bucket. Thanks to her new gameplay move list, her excellent character assist, her very useful Super Moves (Including one where she recovers health), and her above-decent fighting capabilities, Roll's status as a fighter has been upgraded from "Joke Character to "Lethal Joke Character!" She appears in three endings of the game: 1. Roll's Ending: Roll finds Huitzil from Darkstalkers and Vector from Star Gladiator in an abandoned factory and reprograms the initially heartless and destructive robots into caring and loving individuals who not only assisted Dr. Light, but also displayed newfound friendliness towards human children. 2. Tekkaman's ending: Roll, along with Gold Lightan from Golden Warrior Gold Lightan and the PTX-40A from Lost Planet Extreme Condition, helps Tekkaman destroy an evil man engulfed in flames in outer space by weakening it with an energy staff, whereupon Tekkaman fires a powerful laser beam to destroy him immediately afterward. 3. Yatterman's Ending: Roll is a member of a masked superhero team, consisting of Herself, Mega Man Volnutt, Ryu and Chun Li from Street FIghter, and several others, with Yatterman-1 as their leader, stopping Doronjo, Boyacky, and Tonzura from robbing a bank. Data Mega Man: Battle and Chase: *'Vehicle:' Pop 'n Beat *'Body:' Beat Body *'Engine:' Follow Engine *'Wing:' Feather Wing *'Tire:' Non-Drift Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data A house keeping robot created by Dr. Light. She is thought of as the sister of Megaman. "Good luck, Megaman!" Good point: Helpful Bad point: Cowardice Like: Cooking Dislike: Cockroaches Japanese CD data: Bad point: Cowardice Like: Cleaning, cooking Dislike: Cockroaches Trivia *She was named to match her counterpart's name ("Rock" 'n' "Roll"). Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. *In Mega Man 1 to 7, she wears a simple red dress, but in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, her visual was changed. In Mega Man 9, she's back in her red dress, though for the cost of 200 screws, her dress can be changed into the one seen in Mega Man 8. *In Mega Man: Powered Up, the player can download new clothes for her such as knight's armor or a _. Two of these are "Mega Man 8 Roll" and "Rainy Day Roll" (with a Toad Man motif), breaking the continuity of the story. *All the weapons from the downloadable skins of Mega Man Powered Up (giant fish, lance, umbrella, etc.) have a similar usage of her weapon Roll Swing (a broom). *On the subject of her attack, Roll appears to have a fondness for Melee attacks. This may reference the mistake by fans that Zero was a future version of Roll, as he too has a fondness for Melee attacks (The Z-Saber). ]] *According to a 1999 interview with Keiji Inafune, Roll was originally intended to be playable alongside Mega Man in Mega Man 2, but the decision was made to not change the formula carried over from the first game. This was because they felt that the game wouldn't have worked as well with a co-op two player mode, and because the executives at Capcom didn't want to promote a game starring a girl when at that time they felt that their home console audience was made primarily of boys. Perhaps as an homage to this lost element, Roll appears as a navigator in the Navi Mode of Mega Man Anniversary Collection and Rockman Complete Works. Similarly, she has a Roll Buster in some depictions, and she even made it as an unlockable playable character in mobile versions of the 8-bit series. *Because of his predominantly red outfit and long blonde ponytail, many fans believed that Zero was a reformatted Roll, a rumor that has since been ruled out as false. , most likely to be that Series' version of Roll.]] *Roll and Mega Man are sometimes thought to be boyfriend and girlfriend by fans, and in Mega Man Powered Up, Copy Roll makes note of their relationship, using it to intimidate the original. She also implies it herself in her "Valentine Roll" description. This may just be fan-service, however, as it only appeared in Powered Up. Interestingly, they are also depicted as an item in some mobile games. However their relationship is entirely interperetive. *Incidently, Mega Man and Roll Caskett from the Mega Man Legends series, as well as MegaMan.EXE and Roll.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network, actually are couples and are not related. *In a Japanese Manga of MegaMan (or Rockman as it's stated in Japan) Roll has a crush on Bass (Forte). Bass uses this to bother MegaMan, but Bass has no real interest in Roll whatsoever. Whether there really is a relationship with these two is currently unknown, but the games do not seem to indicate such. *She and her brother Mega Man, are the first pair of significant robotic twins within the Mega Man series. Other twin pairs include Colonel & Iris (X series and Battle Network), and Prometheus & Pandora (ZX series). Aile & Vent (ZX) may be counted in this, but that is up to debate as they don't appear in each other's stories and thus may be character swaps. *On that note, the Zero series also contains twins, Crea and Prea, along with the Legends Series, Zhig and Zhag, and also Appo and Dah. This means that every Mega Man Robot series has had twins within their series. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light